


Rushed, Unconventional, and Perfect

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Gellert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Omega Newt, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Sort Of, kind of spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: There were rumors in the Wizarding World of what happened in New York when MACUSA captured Gellert Grindelwald. Many of the Aurors, when asked, would stammer and not answer. No one wanted to admit what they had allowed to happen, that they even helped happen.Few people knew the truth, even fewer that Newt Scamander had gotten pregnant from it.Before Gellert Grindelwald is moved to Europe, a follower informs him of his omega's condition. If he wasn't planning to break out before, he certainly was now. It wasn't like he could leave his precious omega and their pup in the lion's den, could he?





	Rushed, Unconventional, and Perfect

The Ministry claimed that they weren’t letting Newt out of the country because of the supposed destruction he caused in New York. That was wrong- he didn’t cause the destruction. It was that poor boy Credence’s and Grindelwald’s. 

No, Newt knew why they kept him on such a tight leash, so to speak. 

He hadn’t started showing yet but anyone could tell he was a mated omega- a mated omega with child. 

The simple thought sent shivers down his spine, one of his hands going to atop his still flat stomach. 

Even as small as it was, Newt could feel his baby’s magic. He could feel its power, the steady feeling of it. So bright, so powerful- and so wanting. Newt knew as it grew both in power and in development, the want for both of its parents would increase too. 

“I know, little one.” The Magizoologist murmured, walking out of his expanded basement. “I know you miss him.” While Newt didn’t want to admit it, the omega in him felt just as desperate. The omega wanted his alpha, even if their mating had been far from conventional it happened and now it was too late to turn back. 

When Theseus had suggested he… Merlin he couldn’t even think the word, Newt hadn’t spoken to him for a week. He wouldn’t have ever talked to him again if Theseus hadn’t apologized and begged for Newt not to disappear from his life again. 

Slipping into the kitchen to make some kind of dinner- now that he was pregnant, he’d forced himself to be a bit better at self-care. If only for the baby’s sake- Newt rolled his eyes. Theseus was so dramatic. 

Thumbing through a cookbook Queenie had sent him, Newt looked for something simple to make. Picking a soup, the Magizoologist let his mind wonder as his hands went through the mechanical motions of cutting vegetables and the like. 

More people then Newt was comfortable with knew about what happened in New York. Thankfully, fewer knew he was pregnant. Tina and Queenie knew, of course. Theseus knew and a few higher up’s in the Ministry. It was meant to be a government secret. Newt was constantly worried about his child, Theseus had promised the Ministry wouldn’t take it but Newt wasn’t so certain. 

Instead of his unconventional mating invading his nightmares, Newt dreamt of his precious baby being taken- that they’d try and make the baby into some kind of soldier. It was awful.   
More often than not, now Newt woke up crying. It had gotten so bad that he’d been tempted to move into Theseus’ home when his brother offered. 

As annoying as Theseus could be, Newt knew he’d never let the Ministry take his baby. 

For a moment, Newt paused in his work. There was another option, but Newt couldn’t let himself think about it. If he went to Grindelwald’s followers, Newt had no doubt that they would protect him. 

Though, if they knew Gellert had mated with Newt was up to debate. As unfortunate as it was to admit, he had little doubt Gellert had more followers who were in MACUSA. It probably had been spread amongst the factions. 

Thankfully, none of them should know about the baby. Gellert didn’t even know, after all.

Shouldn’t, unfortunately for Newt, isn’t the same as doesn’t. 

Unbeknownst to Theseus and Newt, the Minister had decided to inform President Picquery of Newt’s condition. And, since Percival Graves had not been found, Abernathy had been temporarily placed in the position of Director of Magical Law Enforcement. 

He was in the room when the news was shared. By then, he had already converted to Grindelwald’s side. Everyone who’d gone into the subway that day knew what happened to Scamander, but that he was pregnant? Pregnant with Gellert Grindelwald’s child? 

That was something else entirely. 

The moment he could without being suspicious, Abernathy returned to the MACUSA cell Grindelwald was being kept in. 

Slipping past the two wizards standing in front of the cell door with a nod, Abernathy could quickly feel the gaze of the German’s mix-matched eyes. 

Kneeling at the other’s side- still chained to the chair, Antonio curled up and asleep on Grindelwald’s lap- Abernathy explained the situation. 

“The British Minister just informed Piqcuery that Newt Scamander is with child.”

Grindelwald said nothing, but he nodded at Abernathy. The New Yorker noted the grin on Grindelwald’s face. He almost felt bad for Scamander. 

Almost. 

-  
Newton was asleep when Gellert arrived in his home. It had been painfully easy to find the small flat. If the British Ministry knew Newt was pregnant, shouldn’t they have better protection for him? In case of this very scenario?   
Well, not that Gellert was complaining. If there were wizards for the ministry guarding Newt, the German doubted Newton would be fine with him killing the Aurors. 

The inner alpha in Gellert purred in delight when he looked upon Newt. The small omega was curled up on a couch, a book on pregnancy open on his lap. His hair was longer then Gellert recalled, curled around his neck with the Bowtruckle asleep on his shoulder too. 

The Magizoologist looked so beautiful in his sleep, though it could have something to do with how little Newt was wearing. Aside from an oversized dark blue sweater and lacy black stockings on those unbearably long legs, Newt wore nothing else. 

His skin was so creamy and pale, dotted with freckles everywhere. Before when they mated, it had been a rushed affair, Gellert hadn’t had the time to properly study and explore all of the Magizoologist’s body. All of his scars, all the places to make Newt moan and whimper. 

Now though he would have the time, they would have forever. 

Newt must have sensed his presence or perhaps his magic because he woke up- slowly at first. 

Until the Magizoologist saw Gellert and jumped- wand in his hand and one hand curled on shoulder to protect the Bowtruckle. 

Newt’s hand was shaking as he pointed it at Gellert. The German hadn’t noticed it before but the young omega had tear tracks on his face- had he been crying in his sleep?

“You shouldn’t be here.” Newt said, his voice unsteady. 

“It’s good to see you again, precious.” 

“Get out, please.” 

Gellert slowly approached him, his wand wasn’t out but it didn’t make Newt feel any less nervous. 

Despite that it was Gellert bloody Grindelwald, despite that the German had no real reason to treat Newt with any kind of respect despite it all, the omega couldn’t help but collapse into his alpha’s arms. 

Gellert immediately reacted, pulling Newt close- pressing his face against Newt’s neck. Gently nibbling at the bonding mark, supposedly an effective method to sooth a stressed omega. 

Newt’s arms wrapped around Gellert’s shoulders, his face curled into the crook of Gellert’s neck. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Gellert knew this but still pulled the thin man closer to him. 

“And I can’t leave you here, surrounded by my enemies.” 

Newt tensed again, trying to pull away from Gellert’s grasp who relented after a moment. He was staring at the ground, the gaze of his alpha too intense. 

“Newton,” The german’s voice was stern but not unkind as he gently lifted Newt’s chin. 

“I won’t let our child be punished for my so-called crimes. You can’t stay here.” 

The Magizoologist forced himself to step away from his alpha, his form still hunched over a bit. 

“I told you, I refuse to be a kept omega. I-I don’t trust th-the Ministry but I c-can’t just leave my creatures.” 

Gellert felt a bit of anger at Newt’s dismissal of his orders- he wasn’t used to being questioned. 

Now wasn’t the time, though. And, besides that, Gellert had no interest in a demure omega. He liked Newton’s fight, his fire. It was why he mated him in the first place. 

“You can bring your case? Isn’t your operation mobile?” 

Newt blushed at this, shaking his head. 

“Uh no not entirely um,” The Magizoologist was so delightfully awkward as he took Gellert’s hand and led him through the flat and down into the basement. 

Gellert honestly felt flabbergasted at what Newt showed him. The expanded basement was huge, so big that Gellert couldn’t even say just how large it was. Or even how many creatures Newt kept. 

He saw mooncalves, erumpents, occamys, and an impossibly big lake which Gellert had no idea what could be in there. 

“I can’t leave them.” Newt murmured, picking up a creature Gellert hadn’t noticed climbed atop his jacket and was pulling at his metallic buttons. It was tiny, maybe a baby?

“Lisette,” The Magizoologist scolded, the effect ruined by the smile on his face. One finger gently tickling its tummy until a silver pendant, rather a vial fell out. He handed it back to Gellert who wondered if he had somehow died or was dreaming. A baby something had stolen Albus and he’s blood pact and there were hundreds of dangerous creatures just a handful of feet below London. 

Just who had he mated with? Just who was Newton Scamander?

This was going to be exceedingly more difficult then Gellert had anticipated. 

-  
“Will we die, just a little?” Before Newt could try and figure out what that meant, Grindelwald had broken out of the Auror’s grasp. Without any hesitation, the blonde haired man pushed Newt against the wall and sunk his teeth into Newt’s neck, right where the Magizoologist’s scent glands were. 

Everything went straight to hell after that. 

The act of an alpha biting into an omega where both agents had adrenaline ruining through their veins was enough to not only begin the formation of a bond but also trigger a heat in an omega and a rut in an alpha. 

If after a bond began to form and the alpha and omega were separated, it would cause immense pain for both, possibly even death. With Grindelwald, death would be too swift a punishment for his crimes. But with Newt? A British national, one from such a significant family and related to a war hero? They couldn’t let him die. 

It left MACUSA little choice. They had to let the two follow through with the bonding. 

Due to the only place familiar to Newt being the Goldstein’s apartment, the two of them were left there. Tina had promised to watch Newt’s creatures for the several days neither Grindelwald nor Newt would be able to act like adults. Or even rational thought.

Bondings should happen in a place familiar and comfortable to the omega, there should be already stocked food and water, lots of blankets and potions should there be any need. 

Instead, they had to scramble and by the end of it- when Newt’s scent was making even the most controlled alpha getting too close for Grindelwald’s liking. He growled at any alpha, even beta who got too close. 

After Grindelwald had entered the apartment, President Picquery and Tina stopped Newt from following. The young omega was red, sweating a bit and his breath unsteady. It would be the last moments of rational thought for the omega. 

“Scamander,” Picquery said, her voice a bit softer then Newt had heard her before. “Whatever happens, we will be right outside this door. We won’t let him hurt you.” 

Tina tried to smile at Newt, her worry for her new friend still evident on her face. 

“Try not to destroy my apartment, okay?” 

The Magizoologist gave a curt nod in response, for the first time since Grindelwald bit him, Newt spoke up. 

In a very quiet voice, he requested for them to inform his brother and to request for Theseus to pick him up when it was all over. 

“Of course, Mr. Scamander-“ Before the President could get another word out, Grindelwald had pulled Newt through the doorway, seemingly have lost patience, and slamming the door in the two alpha women’s faces. 

The two women glanced at one another, Tina flinching when she heard a loud slam, as if somebody had been thrown against a wall. 

This was bad, very bad. 

-

After closing the door, charming it without a wand to not let anyone but Gellert open it, the German watched Newt. For a moment, the two just watched one another. 

This wasn’t how Gellert had planned today to go. He was going to just take the Obscurial and leave this backward country, then he’d met Scamander. Immediately, the smell lingering on the Omega- even just being in his case had been tempting. It was divine, actually. 

When he’d been captured, by the British omega no less, the first thought in his mind was that he couldn’t let the unbonded omega go. 

Especially not if the Magizoologist would go back to Britain- go back to Albus who could decide to bond with Newt. No, he had to take initiative and begin their bond now before anyone else could steal Newton away from him. 

Since the bite had jump-started Newton’s heat and his own rut, that bode well for their bonding. It would be strong- possibly enough for Newt to get pregnant. He shouldn’t waste time thinking about that, now. 

No, he needed to cement their bond. As soon as he knotted the omega, there would be no way to reverse it. 

“Come here, Newton.” 

The redhead shook his head, his breathing heavy. 

“I won’t- I don’t-“ The Magizoologist stumbled over his words, whatever point he was trying to make seemingly important but he couldn’t quite get it out. Gellert growled, yes he liked the fight in Newton but not at this moment. 

“Later, I swear.” The German refused to wait any longer wandlessly, he pushed Newt through the air and against the Flat’s wall. 

Despite the evident arousal in Newt’s trousers, he continued to fight against Gellert. 

“Gott in Himmel, Newton what?!” 

Newton was breathing heavily, his eyes lidded as he tried to remain to composed enough to get through what he wanted to say. 

“I will not- I won’t be a kept omega.” 

The frustration and impatience to begin their mating almost vanished as Gellert understood Newt’s fears and for a moment the fog of his rut vanished. Just for a moment, and the dark lord forced himself to stay calm. 

He still approached Newt but tried to exude a calming aura- anything to make the Omega stop panicking. 

Gellert brushed his hand over the mating bite, his thumb circling over the indented skin. 

“I chose you because you didn’t bow to an alpha- and aside from times like right now- I swear I’ll make you.” 

The Magizoologist said nothing- the beginnings of their bond from the biting mark tying their magics together. Even despite not knowing each other, Newt knew Gellert was speaking the truth. 

This alpha, this insane dark stranger wizard-alpha, who had sworn not to make any of Newt’s omega-based nightmares come true? Well, even if Gellert Grindelwald was a criminal and probably would be locked up after this, Newt let Gellert led him to the pushed together single beds. While Newt and Jacob never actually slept there, the environment was comfortable enough for the Hufflepuff. 

Not another word passed between them for a while. 

Despite his overall inexperience in this field which was very clear to Gellert, Newt was a very enthusiastic lover.   
Thanks to the triggered heat in Newt, his trousers were damp with his slick. Gellert and Newt made quick work of each other’s clothes- each of them letting their instincts taking control. 

With Newt laying naked before Gellert, the German couldn’t help but think Newt was like some kind of sacrifice to an old forgotten god. 

When this was over and he took Newton with him to Nurmengard, Gellert planned to properly bed Newt. The blonde already knew which room he’d provide for Newt’s comfort. It was large, with floor to ceiling windows that showed the beautiful mountain landscapes. There would be enough space for a few of Newt’s creatures, too and he could easily construct a room for Newt to house his creatures if they couldn’t be in his case. 

He’d provide Newt with everything the Magizoologist wanted. Still, he could imagine laying Newton down on black silk sheets, spreading his creamy thighs and inhaling that beautiful addictive scent. 

In the here and now, though- in the Goldstein’s apartment, Gellert settled between Newt’s parted legs. 

Neither of them could wait any longer. The moment Gellert pushed inside the Magizoologist’s heat, both of them wondered how they ever could have gone so long without this. 

For Gellert, the tight wet heat of Newt was unlike any kind of high he’d ever experienced before. (He’d done and tried quite a few things before finding his skull hookah, as Rosier called it.) 

Newt cried out, initially in pain from the sensation. Pulling Newt upward to settle the younger man closer to him, Gellert’s arms wrapped around the thin man. Pressing kisses to Newt’s neck, gentle and waiting before Newt started squirming- his fingers wrapping in Gellert’s hair. The German began to roll his hips, thrusting himself deeper into Newt who cried out. This time undoubtedly in pleasure. 

Too quickly, perhaps, Newt came. The seemingly soft omega shedding whatever calm demeanor it had to growl and mark his alpha with his own bite. The sharp mix of pain and the quivering convulsing pleasure from Newt’s muscles as he came was enough to push Gellert over the edge. 

Newt became limp in his grasp, the few moments they had before Gellert’s knot went down were spent with Gellert keeping Newt in his arms. The two of them carefully maneuvered to lay down on the bed. 

“You’re beautiful,” Gellert murmured, continuing to press kisses to every inch of Newt’s skin. Albeit, it was mostly his neck and shoulders as they laid together in their afterglow. 

“No, you’re in a rut.” The Magizoologist murmured, curling into his alpha’s embrace. 

“It can’t be both?” 

The next few days were spent similarly- most of the day spent having sex. Gellert knotting Newt over and over, biting every inch of Newt’s body until he’d given the younger man a number of bruises. 

To Newt’s credit, he did provide Gellert with a number of scratches on his back and arms. Newt had been embarrassed at his savagery, but his alpha had kissed away his worries. Telling him that he hoped they scarred so everyone who saw them knew how well he’d pleasured his omega. 

On the final day, Gellert had already begun to plan his escape. But to keep Newt safe from MACUSA and Morgana knows who else, the German forced himself to leave the apartment while Newt still slept. 

“I’ll see you soon, precious.” 

Newt slept on, his face scrunching up for a moment when Gellert kissed his forehead. Gellert couldn’t help but smile at his omega, brushing Newt’s fringe back. The red curls soft and just begging for Gellert to stay and brush them. To stay with Newt until MACUSA literally came in and dragged him away. 

He wouldn’t make Newt go through that. 

With a last lingering look, Gellert got dressed back into Percival Graves clothes and left the Goldstein’s apartment. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck dude I don't know. I was talking to Silverynight about how I never wrote ABO and she suggested I try it out so here it is? I dunno how good it is. I've been running hard the last like three weeks with University. I am very tired and this might not have been super coherent. It's nearly 2 am.   
> I hope y'all liked it. Please comment if you can, thanks<3


End file.
